1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for protecting vehicle occupants from injury. More specifically, the present invention relates to airbag cushions with integrated inflator hardware.
2. Description of Related Art
The inclusion of inflatable safety restraint devices, or airbags, is now a legal requirement for many new vehicles. Airbags are typically installed in the steering wheel and in the dashboard on the passenger side of a car. Additionally, airbags may be installed to inflate beside the passenger to provide side impact protection, in front of the knees or under the legs to protect the knees and/or maintain the posture of the occupant during impact, or at other strategic locations.
In the event of an accident, an accelerometer within the vehicle measures the abnormal deceleration and triggers the ignition of an explosive charge. Expanding gases from the charge fill the airbags, which immediately inflate to protect the driver and/or passengers from impact against the interior surfaces of the vehicle. During normal vehicle operation, airbags are typically stowed behind covers to protect them from tampering and to provide a more attractive interior facade for the vehicle.
Typically, the expanding gases are expelled into the cushion from an inflator that contains the gas in compressed form or generates gas through the ignition of a pyrotechnic. In certain airbag modules, the inflator is positioned within the cushion. Thus, the inflation gas is able to reach the cushion faster, and installation of the module may be simplified.
Unfortunately, the process of manufacturing, inserting, and attaching the inflator in place can add significantly to the cost of the airbag system. According to known methods, the inflator is often manufactured in a process entirely separate from that of the airbag cushion. Hence, two separate manufacturing processes must be used, and the products of both must be brought together to provide the complete module. The shipping, inventory, and general management costs associated with managing the separate production lines can be considerable.
Furthermore, installation of inflators for known airbag systems typically requires the use of nuts, bolts, clamps, retaining rings, and other pieces of installation hardware. Such hardware adds to the cost of the airbag system. Installation of the inflator may require considerable time from an operator, who may be required to use expensive, customized tooling to carry out the installation process.
When the inflator is to be installed in the cushion, the cushion may have to be sealed after installation of the inflator. Inflators installed outside a cushion may need to be connected to the cushion by gas guides or other expensive hardware designed to channel the inflation gas. The inflators used must often include baffles, screens, or other parts designed to cool the inflation gas and remove particulates to protect the cushion from damage.
Accordingly, a need exists for airbag modules and associated manufacturing and installation methods by which the inflator and cushion can be more easily combined for installation in a vehicle. Such modules and methods should preferably minimize the amount of time and hardware required for inflator/cushion integration. Additionally, such modules and methods should preferably be compatible with simplified, low-cost inflator designs. Furthermore, such modules and methods should preferably minimize the overall cost of the airbag module and the associated installation process.